


Heal My Wounds

by Shi9ia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bad mom, F/M, Fighting, First Love, evil stepdad, good dad, im not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi9ia/pseuds/Shi9ia
Summary: My name is Amelia I used to live in a small town called Alverton I lived next door to my long-time childhood friend who was also my first love upon entering middle school, we drifted apart and I moved out of town upon my parents getting a divorce my father stayed in alverton while mother and I moved to keld





	Heal My Wounds

My name is Amelia I used to live in a small town called Alverton I lived next door to my long-time childhood friend who was also my first love upon entering middle school, we drifted apart and I moved out of town upon my parents getting a divorce my father stayed in alverton while mother and I moved to keld It's been 4 years living here in keld so much has happened I'm in my second year of high school I haven't spoken to my father since we left mother says he doesn't want anything to do with me he regrets my birth even so I still love my father anyways I'm now working part-time at a local cafe right down the street from my school I'm doing my best to save money to leave this place, unfortunately, everything I make goes to mother and her boyfriend Mathew

I have a secret the house I grew up in wasn't the healthiest environment for an 11-year-old my new father beat me mother watched while laughing I was a troublesome kid always looking for a fight everyone always assumed that's where the bruises came from I fought a lot but nobody was scared of me I was a decent girl for my age I was a straight-A student I was friendly to my peers I covered for them when something happened I was the prettiest girl in school or so they say. Now when the abuse started I was confused I didn't know what was happening at the time I thought it was a one-time thing I was silly, wasn't I? it lasted 4 years and is still ongoing I never harm myself but the thoughts of suicide never leaves me be I distract myself by getting into fights

Some of my senpais found out how strong I was so being the idiots they were corned me after school taunting me I was fed up with them I was running late as it was I threw the first punch releasing all my pent-up anger my eyes burned with so much hate they shook in fear running away the first chance they got with their tails between their legs I was beyond agitated now I angrily threw my bag over my shoulder and walked home glaring at anyone who crossed paths on my way I ran into someone I never expected to see again

Ow, what the fuck dude?!? "I grabbed the unknown man by the collar" WHAT THE FU- "I looked the unknown man in the eyes recognizing him instantly" DAD?!?!? "I jumped back in surprise letting him go"

**Author's Note:**

> Note: My grammar isn't the best feel free to correct it ^^


End file.
